A Hot Christmas in Brawl Academy
by Mrs.VanchaMarch
Summary: Oneshot! SSBB Christmas. Pairings: Ike x Marth, Roy x Link, Sheik x Pit. Implied Lemon, Lots of Fluff and I think Smut? Still getting used to these terms :P Enjoy! Rated T just incase.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brother's Brawl. If I did... well ;)**

**This is my first fanfiction, and it has been lying in my computer for nearly 3 months now, so I said 'screw it', I'm uploading this :D **

**Enjoy! *Reviews = More fanfic :) and love***

**A/N - I believe Sheik is a guy version of Zelda. You might believe differently. I respect that, so please don't flame me saying he's a girl whatever. Keep that to yourself. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion :) **

**Oh I also am aware that Roy is not in SSBB, but bear with me! He's visiting :P**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Brawl Academy. On Occasions, including Christmas, the Brawlers could stay up for as long as they wanted. In one of the many lounging rooms, stood a beautifully decorated Christmas Tree beside a large open fire, set in an astounding marble fireplace. In this room there were six young men, lounging lazily on three red velvet couches, sharing memories of their time here in Brawl Academy.

On one red couch sat Ike, a dark blue haired, muscular mercenery and Marth, a Teal haired Altean prince, with a slender frame. They were both sitting with their feet curled up beside them, and a blanket covering both of their bodies. Under this blanket, unknown to everyone else, their hands were joined, fingers linked. Ike gave it a light squeeze as they listened to the boy on the next couch talk about a horse called Epona.

Link, a blonde haired Hylian hero was sitting on the second couch, one leg pulled up to his chin. He was talking about his horse, who he had to leave back in Ordon, the village where he lived. Beside Link there was a tall, quite muscular red head called Roy, who looked on affectionately as Link moved the topic from Epona to the latest Brawl. Every now and again, Link would glance at Roy, and blush lightly when he caught his gaze.

On the third couch, which was quite close to the Christmas Tree, lay a gracefully strong young blonde called Sheik. Usually Sheik wore a cowel to cover the bottom half of his face, but he had removed it for Christmas. He was smiling in amusement as he listened to Link, his former lover, talk about Kirby knocking the stuffing out of Snake. Perched on the back of the couch was Pit, a boy angel, with soft brown hair and snow white wings. He gazed down softly at Sheik, and his wings gave a little flutter when Sheik caught that gaze and winked quickly at him.

The conversations soon grew into Brawl comparisons, everyone having a turn, and the next person adding something even better to that. The boys were all laughing, and the lounging room doors' swung open, a flushed looking Pikachu carrying a big tray of milk and cookies on his back. He stopped in the middle of the room as the Pokemon trainer came running in after him.

"Pikachu, slow down," he panted, slowly lifting the tray off Pikachu's back.

"Here you go, guys," smiled the trainer, passing round a glass of milk to each Brawler in the room, and one plate of cookies between two people.

"Did you make these yourself?" asked Ike, taking a bite of one of the cookies.

"Yup! Pikachu insisted of delivering them," said the trainer, leaning down to pat Pikachu's head.

"Pika Pika," chirped Pikachu delightedly, as he set off out of the room, and back down the hall.

"Oi! Pikachu, wait up!" the trainer bowed to the room as they each called out a thank you, and hungrily ate the unexpected treats. Pit had resorted to sitting on Sheik's lower legs. Sheik didn't mind. In fact, he even quite liked it.

"Link, don't eat so fast," scolded Roy, a hint of lust in his voice, "here, share mine." Roy put one cookie halfway into Link's mouth and leaned over towards Link. Link flet himslef stiffen and a deep blush crossed his face when Roy clamped his mouth over the other half, and bit it off. Link slowly ate the half that was left in his mouth, still stunned by what Roy had done. Roy smirked at Link's blush and leaned over again, this time licking off a tiny crumb from the side of Link's mouth. Without warning, that turned into a kiss, Roy quickly pressing his lips to Link's. Link gasped in surprise, but felt himself kiss Roy back. His heart was sent into a flutter and the kiss broke softly. Looking up, Link saw Ike, Marth, Sheik and Pit staring at them, mouths slightly open. Roy chuckled, and Link turned a deeper scarlet, before being pulled towards Roy, and he lay against his chest. Roy stroked the boy's blonde hair and smiled at the others, who quickly turned to look at the person next to them.

"Excuse us," said Sheik, who stood up quickly and took Pit's hand. He led him to the door and turned back to the rest of the room, his hand now resting around Pit's waist.

"Wont be long. Promise," Sheik smirked and hauled Pit out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The others remained silent, listening as Pit began to speak, then heard a light thud against the door.

"What are you- Mmph," Pit's question was cut off by Sheik, who pushed Pit gently against the door, kissing him with hard. Pit was the one who deepened the kiss further, and gasped loudly for air. The others knew exactly what was going on.

Marth looked at Ike, and they looked over at Link and Roy who were still in the same position. Roy raised his eyebrows at the door, which now had a low moaning sound beyond it. It was at least two minutes later when Sheik opened the door and walked back in. Pit followed slowly after, his hair was now very tousled, and his wreath halo was lopsided. He looked quite flushed, but very pleased. Sheik sat on the couch and patted his lap as Pit came forward. He sat eagerly on Sheik's lap, and locked his arms around his neck.

Marth blushed as Ike glanced sidewards at him. Ike uncurled his legs and stretched them out, accidentally letting the blanket slip off them, revealing their interlocked hands. Link smiled at the sight.

"Finally," he said softly. Ike gave him a puzzled look and he blushed, leaning back into Roy.

"We were waiting for you to reveal you were a couple for a long time." laughed Roy.

"Yeah, we saw you two in the forest last week!" piped Pit, nuzzling into Sheik's neck.

Marth felt his face grow hot. Last week, they had professed their love for eachother in the forest, where they had their first kiss.

"W-what did you see?" Marth asked nervously. He felt Ike give his hand a knowing squeeze.

"Just Ike leaning in to kiss you," smiled Sheik.

"Don't forget the-" Pit started, before he was shut up by a quick kiss from Sheik.

"Don't forget what?" asked Ike, beginning to panic slightly. Kissing was not where they stopped.

"Nothing. He saw nothing. Isn't that right, Pit?" asked Link, sending a 'you big mouthed idiot' look towards Pit, who turned Pink, and buried his face into Sheik.

"Y-yeah. I was just thinking of something else..."

Marth looked at Ike. It was obvious they had saw more than the kiss, and this made Marth groan slightly. What made it worse was the fact they thought they had been alone in the forest.

Ike looked at the others, before smiling slyly to himself, then at Marth, who now averted his gaze, because that cheeky smile always made him stiffen below.

"Are you sure?" asked Ike teasingly, "Did you not see this too?" he grinned, and let go of Marth's hand. Marth now looked at Ike quite worriedly, but that didn't last long.

In one swift move, Ike managed to pick Marth up and lay him gently on the cream carpet. He looked once more at the other two couples before turning back to Marth, who looked wide-eyed at Ike, his heart thumping wildly.

Ike leaned down, and slowly shoved his hand under Marth's light blue night shirt. Marth gasped at the feel of Ike's cool hands on his navel, which crept slowly up towards his chest, lightly carressing him. Ike placed his lips lightly on Marths, and when Marth gasped once more, took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue in. Marth felt himself harden between his legs. Ike began unbuttoning Marth's night shirt, before pulling off his own cotton tee shirt. Both boy's were now bare chested on the floor beside the fire. Ike didn't go any farther, instead he sat on the floor beside Marth, one hand resting on the boy's stomach. He looked at the other boys, who know stared at the couple on the floor.

"Isn't this a bit less than what you saw?" asked Ike, smiling down at a very red faced Marth.

Roy stifled a laugh at Marth, who looked like he was going to pass out from the tension built up between his legs.

"Yes, I think that is quite close to what we saw," Sheik laughed lightly. He looked at Pit, who suddenly stiffened on his lap.

"Pit, what's the matter?" he asked, before looking at the bulge that appeared under Pit's nightgown (yes, male nightgown). Pit didn't say anything, instead he slowly changed the position he was in on Sheik's lap, until his two legs were either side of Sheik's, and their middles were pressed very close to eachother. Pit kissed Sheik hungrily, and Sheik got the message. He lay Pit down on the couch, and felt his own erection begin to rub off Pit's, who let out a low moan of pleasure at the sudden friction, bucking upwards.

On the floor, Ike quickly averted his gaze from Pit and Sheik, who were now both in their underwear, and continued where he left off with Marth, slowly stripping his pyjama bottoms down. He kissed his stomach before pausing at Marth's navel, looking up at an eager Marth, who's breath quickened, and continued, getting lower.

Link and Roy were the last ones to do anything. The sight of the other two couples getting quite horny had made them in turn feel the need for sexual healing. Before anything happned, Link quickly got up and locked the door, incase any more unexpected deliveries came. Turning back to Roy, who was lying in wait on the sofa, Link began to peel off his green pyjama tee shirt, revealing a well toned stomach. The sight of Link stripping made Roy hard. Soon, Link was fully undressed, and climbed on top of Roy, unbuttoning his shirt and yanking his trousers down. Roy sat up, about to switch their positions, but Link pushed him back down and pinned him to the couch.

"Not tonight, Roy," he said teasingly, "tonight, _I'm _the Seme." He forced his mouth onto Roy's, and smiled as he felt Roy's erection rubbing off his own.

All three couples smiled at eachother the morning after, as all the Brawlers at the Academy opened their presents in the Great Hall. Christmas Eve was certainly a night to remember, and the three couples all walked hand in hand, each two hearts beating in sync.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :D *flames are welcome but they equal sadface***

** So please be nice :D I appreciate hints and tips :)**

**~Mrs. Vancha March~**


End file.
